True Meaning of Family
by LovernonFighter89
Summary: Manga-based, set after Promised Day. Roy offers Winry some words of comfort. Implied EdXWinry and RoyXRiza. One-Shot


True Meaning of Family

Winry Rockbell, the young, blonde, blue-eyed mechanic, laid flowers on top of a gravestone. "I wish you were here right now," she whispered, "I honestly don't know what to right now, Mr. Hughes. I really could use your advice right now.

"It's nice to see Hughes still have visitors besides his wife and daughter," a deep voice spoke up.

Winry turned around and saw Roy Mustang coming towards her.

"Mr. Mustang!" she was surprised by his sudden appearance, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting an old friend," he answered, coming to her side, "I wish he was here right now to see this."

"Me too," she whispered.

After the Promise Day, the country has been peaceful with Father gone and the Homonculi destroyed. There were no more fights and no more wars. There were some problems with Bradley's followers rebelling against Mustang. However, the military was handling the situation.

Mustang noticed the young girl grew sullen and quiet, hiding her teary eyes with her bangs. "FullMetal told me about your loss."

"I didn't know you guys were close," she commented in a shaky voice.

"I may tease him a lot," he couldn't help but smirked, "But he is one of my subordinates and I do tend to care sometimes."

Ed decided to stay in the military to help Mustang with the rebels and clean up from the aftermath of the Promise Day.

Winry, wanting to change the subject, asked, "How's Ms. Riza?"

"It's about to be Mrs." He proudly smiled as he answered. He was happy that he's about to marry the woman who stood by him throughout the entire thing.

"That's good," she tried to smile but couldn't bring herself to do so.

Roy took a deep breath, "You know Ed is worried about you."

Winry did know that.

_When news broke about Pinako's death to cancer, Edward and his younger brother, Alphonse, raced back to Risembool to attend the funeral. Most of the town came to repay their respects, since Pinako was well known, throughout the town. However, after the funeral, the three childhood friends stayed. The boys were ready, but waited patiently for the young woman who couldn't bring herself to leave. By the time the sun went down, the brothers had to force Winry to leave the gravesite. They stayed close by her side; Ed even wrapped his jacket around her petite body to protect her from the cold. That was one of the worst nights of Winry's Rockbell's life._

Winry spoke up after a moment of silence, "Ed shouldn't worry, I'll be fine."

Roy couldn't help but retort, "I may not know you like FullMetal does, but I can see clearly that you are not okay."

She sighed, "I don't want Ed to worry about me. He's already done enough for me."

_After the funeral, Ed stayed by Winry's side the whole time. He had to force her to eat, since she couldn't bring herself to. He stayed by her bedside every night as she cried herself to sleep. The Rockbell Automail Service was forced to close down, due to lack of money and customers. Ed decided to bring Winry to Central with him and buy them an apartment, so he could keep an eye out for her. He provided her with money and food and her other needs. _

Roy couldn't help but ask, "What's bothering you?"

Winry spoke in a montone voice, "I lost my parents in the Ishbalan war when I was young. I was close to my granny who raised me and taught me about automail. She was the only family I had left. "Tears were strolling down her cheeks, "She's gone. She's gone and she was the only family I had left. I know I have Ed and Al, but it's not the same. They still have family since they still have each other. Soon, they'll leave and I'll have no one like I do now. I'm all alone with no family. And family is the only thing I want right now." She choked out a sob, "Everyone I love always gets taken away from me. Maybe I was meant to be alone."

Roy contemplated before speaking, "You know that's not true."

Winry looked at the older man for the first time.

"Ed and Al are your family," he complied.

"They don't have the same blood which means they aren't my family," she argued, "They are each other's family."

"But they are also yours," Roy interjected.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, now confused.

"Winry, a family isn't just about having the same blood. It's about love. When you love someone, you will do anything to make them happy. You would go to the ends of the world to make them smile. When you love someone so much, you consider them family. A family would stand by each other through the good and the bad. They would make sacrifices for each other," Roy explained.

"Family is about love. And I know that my family is Riza, even before I proposed to her. She would do anything for me as I for her. She had my back, even in the face of death, she never left me. She's help me deal with it. She never gave up on me and my goal to be at the top. It may have taken me awhile but I knew I would fall in love with her. Now, with her about to become my wife, I'm hoping we will have kids and complete our family," Roy said in a dreamlike state.

Roy turned to look at Winry, "Edward once told me about Risembool. He said it was small with nothing to do. But it was his home. And he couldn't wait to return to his home. But he really wanted to return to you. You were his light and his strength during the dark times that he faced. He's been through hell but you could always bring him back. After the Promise Day, there was only one person he wanted to see besides his brother's body. He wanted to see you." He chuckled, "All you have to do is look and you could see a young man who is in love.

He then smiled, "Just because Ed and Al are each other's family, doesn't mean they can't add one more person in the family. You may not consider it but I think they do. They have accepted you into their family a long time ago. You are their family. It may not be by blood but it is by love. And that incredible bond the three of you share."

Winry began to smile, "You're right," she seemed happier, "Ed and Al are my family and I do love them. I do love Ed."

She turned towards Roy, "Thanks, Mr. Mustang."

"Winry," he gave her a stern look.

"Yes," she asked.

"From now on, call me Roy," he gave her a genuine smile and held out his hand.

"Roy," she took his hand, "Thank you."

They shook hands. Then Winry left. As soon as he couldn't see her anymore, he turned back to the gravestone.

"Hughes, old buddy, I hope I did well," he whispered.

Winry walked into the apartment to see Ed and Al sitting at the table with three plates of sandwiches on the table.

"Hey, we were just about to look for you," Ed gave her a small grin.

"Ed, Al" she gazed lovingly at the boys, remembering Roy's words.

They immediately approached her, thinking she was about to cry again. "Are you okay?" Al asked.

She hugged both of the brothers, "I'm so happy the both of you are in my life. I love you two guys."

The boys blushed as they hugged their friend back. "We love you too," Al replied. They pulled away.

"I'm going to get drinks so we can eat," Al announced.

"Remember Al, no milk," Ed exclaimed.

"Of course not, Brother," Al rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Winry giggled.

Ed turned back to Winry and asked again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm better than okay," she answered as she hugged him again, "I never said this but thank you for everything you've done. I'm really grateful," she whispered. She kissed his cheek before pulling away.

"It's no problem," he blushed.


End file.
